This invention concerns a catapult toy adapted to propel projectiles through the air.
Catapult-type toys are fairly well known in the prior art as evidenced, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 243,222, 1,051,470, 2,834,331, 2,878,801 and 3,517,656. These prior art arrangements typically involve the use of a resilient capapult arm which may be tensioned so that when released, the arm will throw a projectile in some desired direction. With the described arrangements, it can be expected that with time the resilient catapult arms would fatigue, become deformed, or otherwise lose their ability to function. This, of course, would necessitate either a replacement of the arm or a replacement of the entire catapult device. The prior art arrangements are also generally adapted to propel the projectile at only one trajectory elevation, i.e., to release the projectile at the same point in the sweep or excursion of the catapult arm.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a versatile and yet inexpensive catapult toy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a toy for propelling a projectile, with the toy including apparatus for enabling variation in the trajectory elevation, i.e., variation in projectile release angles, and the speed at which the projectile is propelled.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a catapult toy in which the operative part of the toy for causing movement of the catapult arm may be readily replaced when worn.